Sabriel Surprise!
by FictionalNutter
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots based on prompts I receive on Tumblr regarding the pairing Sabriel. Chapters will be added as I receive and complete prompts. Rating subject to change. Each chapter will be rated individually for reference.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is a collection of prompts from my Tumblr, SupernaturallyImagined. These will be totally random, and all Sabriel. I do all kinds of prompts, but this is specifically reserved for the Sabriel ones. If you have a prompt for me, you can send it to me here or on Tumblr. Enjoy!**

**Originally Posted: post/51205408295/prove-to-me-that-you-can-have-fun by me as SupernaturallyImagined on Tumblr**

**Prompt by: obsession-is-my-life (FanFiction/Tumblr)**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Prove To Me That You Can Have Fun**

"Gabe! You can't just make the whole line vanish because you don't want to wait!" Sam lectured the unrepentant archangel, who was inching forwards toward the entrance to Space Mountain that he had just removed about fifty people from.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Sammy!" Gabriel whined, pouting at him. "It's more fun when nobody's here!"

Sam made a face at him. "Where did you send the people that were in front of us?" He demanded.

"It's A Small World," Gabriel replied immediately.

Sam did a double take. "What, seriously?"

"Where else am I supposed to put them?" Gabriel asked innocently.

Laughing now, Sam moved forward to join Gabriel, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Okay, as long as you didn't banish them all into subspace or something."

"I'm impatient, not cruel, Samsquatch," Gabriel informed him.

"Jury's still out on whether or not bringing me to DisneyWorld counts as cruel," Sam countered, giving the theme park a dubious once over.

"You need to lighten up, kiddo." Gabriel pointed out, strolling forward into the darkened tunnel that led to the ride.

"I'm all for theme parks," Sam acknowledged, "but this feels like a waste of time."

Gabriel made a face at him. "Having fun is never a waste of time, Sammy. You need to get out more. Here, take this." Gabriel snapped a cone of blue cotton candy into Sam's hands, then gave himself a pink one. "Sugar should loosen you up."

"Gabe, this stuff is like frosted air," Sam complained, looking at the sugar disdainfully.

"Your point?" Gabriel asked, his mouth already full of his own treat.

Rolling his eyes, Sam humored the archangel with a bit of his own cotton candy. He struggled to keep a straight face, but ended up smiling in spite of himself. "Okay, so it tastes good. It's still really bad for me."

"I'm fully capable of snapping off a few extra pounds if you're worried about your girlish figure, Smamy," Gabriel told him with a straight face.

Sam lightly smacked the back of Gabriel's head and took another bite of his candy. "Shut up, Gabe. Let's just ride the stupid rocketship already."

"It's not stupid!" Gabriel insisted. "Space Mountain is my favorite! After Splash Mountain. Also after that race car one at Epcot."

"How many times have you been here?" Sam asked curiously as he followed Gabriel down the tunnel.

"A few hundred. I lost count," Gabriel replied casually, turning a corner and ducking under one of the railings to cross the space more quickly.

"Geez, Gabe, seriously?" Sam gawked at him. "What, too much free time?"

"Probably," Gabriel responded easily. "I'm also pretty easily entertained. You'll have fun too if you can quit your moaning!"

Sam held up his now empty cone as evidence before tossing it into a trash can. "I ate the frosted air, didn't I?"

"It's progress," Gabriel acknowledged with a grin.

"I am capable of having fun," Sam told him wryly.

"Prove it," Gabriel challenged, wiggling his eyebrows. "Prove to me that you can have fun."

Sam's eyes narrowed, but his lips curved into a smirk. "I can do that."

They finally reached the end of the winding tunnel, where a very confused Disney employee helped them into their rocket ship.

"I love this ride!" Gabriel enthused, running his hands up and down the restraints.

Sam looked around out of habit, uncomfortable with the restraints. "Is the whole thing in the dark?" He asked.

"Yep," Gabriel confirmed, enunciating the last syllable with a pop. "Why, Sammy, afraid of the dark?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "There's no such thing as too cautious in my life, Gabe."

"It's a roller coaster, kiddo. Relax and enjoy." Gabriel settled back into his seat, still smiling as the announcer told them they were about to go.

Reluctantly Sam relaxed as well. The shock of the sudden acceleration took his breath away, but he managed to calm down again enough that when the first drop came, he actually enjoyed it.

"WOOHOO!" Gabriel hollered, arms outstretched.

Sam grinned, the obvious enjoyment in Gabriel's manner making him happier than the actual ride did. He had to admit that he liked roller coasters, but watching Gabriel on them was way more fun.

Once they got off, Gabriel went straight to the photo booth, then promptly began complaining about the face he was making. "How is it that you look like a damn model with your hair streaming everywhere, and I look like I just swallowed a goldfish?" He protested.

Sam laughed out loud at that comparison. "Just lucky, I guess. I'll make sure you get a perfect picture on Splash Mountain though, okay?"

Gabriel eyed him skeptically before nodding. "Alright, I'll hold you to that. Let's go there next. No - wait! We have to do the Buzz Lightyear ride!"

Sam followed him out of Space Mountain, confused. "The what?"

"You'll like this one, kiddo. It's a shooting game!" Gabriel dragged him into another building in the same section of the park, again redistributing people with his angel mojo.

"You should probably stop doing that," Sam told him, smirking when the archangel completely ignored him.

Gabriel was right, Sam did enjoy the Buzz Lightyear game. Mostly because he got a perfect score, not missing a single target. Gabriel got a perfect score too, but after brief duress from Sam he admitted to cheating.

They paused in the gift shop so Sam could buy a toy space pistol for Dean. It wasn't that he felt that Dean needed a souvenir so much as he really wanted to see the look on his older brother's face when Sam gave it to him. He was either going to laugh or hit him with something.

Rather than walk all the way around the park, Gabriel flew himself and Sam to Splash Mountain, thankfully allowing the line to stay where they were this time.

"Ten minutes isn't very long, Gabe. We can wait," Sam assured him.

"I'm a celestial being, Samsquatch, I'm perfectly capable of being patient," Gabriel retorted, irritated.

Sam grinned at that but didn't reply, simply eyeing Gabriel's steadily increased bouncing as time went on.

Eventually they got a spot in the very front of a log, and the ride began. Honestly, Sam thought it was pretty stupid. He'd never seen the movie the ride was based on, and apparently neither had Gabriel, but the archangel found the animatronics a lot more entertaining than Sam did. Sam just thought they were creepy.

The whole reason Sam wanted to be on Splash Mountain though really had nothing to do with the ride itself. When the log got to the top of the mountain and Sam knew the splash was coming, he acted.

Turning to face Gabriel, Sam pulled the archangel into a warm kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and smiling when Gabriel immediately reciprocated. Dimly in the back of his mind he was aware of the bright flash of the camera, then a wave of water crashed over them, startling them into pulling apart.

Gabriel started laughing and splashed water at Sam. "See? I told you I loved this ride!"

Sam grinned at him and winked. "I can see how it has its merits."

As Sam had promised, their picture was awesome. Gabriel got rid of the rest of the people from the log with a flick of his hand so the picture was just of him and Sam, then purchased two keychains for them. He handed one to Sam and smiled broadly.

"I'd say we deserve a little memento of our day out," He commented, twirling the keychain on his finger.

Sam reached down and attached the keychain to the limited key set he carried with him, eyeing it fondly. "I agree," he replied, turning to give Gabriel another kiss. After a moment he pulled away, and smiling fondly remarked, "I guess theme parks aren't so bad after all."

Gabriel chuckled in agreement and pointed at Sam's mouth, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Your tongue is blue, kiddo."

Sam made the simultaneous decision to never eat cotton candy again and to resume kissing Gabriel, and he was pretty pleased with both of those resolutions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Originally Posted: /post/51437002657/lets-do-something-fun by me as SupernaturallyImagined on Tumblr**

**Prompt By: myjamflavouredmindtardis (Tumblr)**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**Let's Do Something Fun!**

Sam tapped his fingers idly against the table, staring at his computer screen but not really looking at it. He was dimly aware of Gabriel watching him from across the room, but he was ignoring the archangel for the moment.

"C'mon, Samsquatch, let's do something fun!" Gabriel practically begged, crossing the room and leaning over the laptop so Sam had no choice but to look at him.

"I've got research to do," Sam offered as a weak counterargument.

Gabriel made a face at him. "Dean dragged Cas to the bar ages ago, and you haven't done any real work in at least an hour. C'mon, if I'm going to spend my valuable time hanging out with you guys, the least you can do is join me for some fun every now and again."

"Why are you hanging out with us again?" Sam asked, partly out of an attempt to distract the archangel and partly out of genuine curiosity.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You're so dense sometimes, kiddo. Please? I swear, just two hours, tops. I promise."

Sam sighed dramatically, but closed his laptop lid and nodded. "Alright, fine. As long as this keeps you from pestering me for awhile."

Grinning, Gabriel practically bounced up and down as Sam stood up from the table. "I promise to behave myself when you have work to do," he said solemnly.

Sam didn't believe him, but smiled anyway and held out his hand the archangel as though bestowing a great honor upon him. "So, where are we going?"

Eyes glinting mischievously Gabriel just smirked at him before gripping Sam's hand and causing them both to vanish.

"Oof." Sam felt jolted by the sudden landing, and was surprised to find he was sitting down. A sudden rush of noise caused him to look up, and he was even more shocked by the stadium in front of him. "Baseball?" He asked Gabriel incredulously.

"It's a signature American sport!" Gabriel retorted defensively. At Sam's raised eyebrow, he shrugged and added, "So I'm not American. Big deal! Celestial beings are allowed to enjoy sporting events!"

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't protest, relaxing back against the seat. He'd played sports a few times as a kid, but not very often, and the only professional game he'd ever been to was only because John had made Sam and Dean go after a spirit that was haunting an antique football.

"Have you ever watched baseball before, Sammy?" Gabriel asked conversationally, his eyes not straying from the already in-progress game.

"Not really, no," Sam admitted. "I know that snacks are pretty customary though." He wasn't really hungry, but he figured if the archangel was going to drag him to a ball game he might at least provide snacks.

Gabriel grinned and snapped a box of Cracker Jacks into Sam's waiting hands. "Happy, kiddo?"

Smiling in spite of himself, Sam nodded. "Yeah, actually. It's nice to relax every now and then."

Making a huffing noise of agreement, Gabriel shook his head at Sam. "You really need to get out more. Every time I come by Dean's out doing something with Cas, but you're always working. Fun's not a crime, Sammy."

Sam briefly thought about correcting the nickname, but decided he didn't mind very much. "I have fun sometimes," he disagreed. "I just tend to get caught up in my work. That's not a crime."

Gabriel rolled his eyes but didn't argue back. "Well, I'll admit you're good at your job. It's actually fun to watch you guys work out your cases."

"Is that why you've been hanging around so much?" Sam asked, popping a handful of Cracker Jacks in his mouth.

Shaking his head slightly, Gabriel gave Sam a faint smile and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Not exactly. I'll let you figure it out though."

Sam huffed at him, but turned his attention back to the game. He wasn't sure who was playing, knowing nothing about the teams, but it looked like the team in the orange was winning. After observing the field for a few minutes he decided that it was a home game for the orange team, whose mascot seemed to be a bird. The other team was more nondescript, and less eye-catching on the field.

A loud noise echoed through the stadium, and both teams quickly exited the field to their respective dugouts.

"What's going on?" Sam asked curiously, watching the movement.

"It's just a time out," Gabriel replied, not sounding particularly interested. "One of the coaches probably wants to tell his team what they're doing wrong. Or right. Or something."

Sam chuckled at him, but before he could reply his attention was diverted to the jumbotron above them, which had suddenly flashed hot pink and was now showing random shots of the crowd with the words "KISS CAM" above a heart cut out. Sam was about to ask what it was for when he figured it out for himself. When a couple was shown in the heart, they had to kiss. It was pretty straightforward, he just had never seen it before.

"This is kind of fun to watch," Gabriel said, now paying attention to the screen with Sam. "Sometimes the couples don't kiss and everyone boos, or sometimes one of them wants to and the other doesn't, and they end up fighting on screen. Sometimes they're just normal kissing couples, which is sweet I guess."

Sam grinned at a young couple on screen, than turned to raise an eyebrow at Gabriel. "I never pegged you for the romantic type," he teased.

"Oh, Sammy, there's a lot about me you don't know," Gabriel told him, wiggling his eyebrows again.

Chuckling to himself, Sam returned his gaze to the screen. Two more couples went by, both vigorously making out the minute they realized the camera was on them. The screen cut to the next couple, and Sam barely had time to recognize himself before his attention was completely diverted.

Gabriel had noticed first, and had promptly pulled Sam down into a passionate kiss, running his fingers through Sam's long hair and taking hold.

To both Gabriel and Sam's surprise, Sam responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Gabriel and pulling him closer.

If the shift in noise was any indication, the kiss cam had moved on, but it was another minute before the necessity for air caused them to part.

"Huh," Sam commented, a small smile on his face. "So that's why you've been hanging out with us."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Good thing you're quick on the uptake, kiddo."

Sam made a face at him, but he laughed as well. "Shut up and kiss me again, Gabe."


End file.
